


a kiss to build a dream on

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekSoo as travel buddies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when kyungsoo mentioned he misses japan, baekhyun is pretty sure this is not quite what he had in mind.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss to build a dream on

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks go out to ram and wayve for taking the time to have an initial look at this! cries what would i do without you guys  
>   
> please suspend your disbelief and pretend exo are allowed to take vacations as easily as they do in this fic

When Kyungsoo mentioned that he misses Japan, Baekhyun is pretty sure this is not quite what he had in mind. 

Kyungsoo mentioned it in passing when they were having Japanese take-out for dinner. He said misses the quiet, the scenery and of course, the food. Seoul has a lot of good Japanese restaurants, he added, but nothing still beats having authentic Japanese food in Japan itself. Baekhyun asked him if he misses Japan enough that he'd rather spend this coming weekend in Tokyo than in Seoul. Kyungsoo said yes.

Baekhyun meant it as a hypothetical question but when he thought about it, a weekend trip to Tokyo doesn't seem like a bad idea. That is why the following day, after some taxing phone calls with all five of their managers, Baekhyun booked a Japan weekend vacation for two.

Kyungsoo had just arrived at their dorm when Baekhyun announced they're going to Japan in a few hours. Confused by his sudden circumstances, Kyungsoo followed him blearily when he instructed him to pack three days' worth of clothes and his camera for sightseeing. It wasn't until they were in the car on their way to the airport when Baekhyun gave him a proper explanation.

This is what brings him to his current situation. It's 5 am and they're boarding in thirty minutes. Kyungsoo still hasn't spoken to him since they got here. 

He offers Kyungsoo an ice cream in apology. It's black sesame, his favorite. Kyungsoo takes one look at the ice cream cup on his hand before he takes it. Baekhyun smiles and begins to eat his own happily. He knows he's already forgiven.

 

 

Their plane takes off at past 6 am. The sun has barely risen, bright tinges of orange only starting to peek in the horizon. Nights last longer in Seoul during winter but this doesn't make the city any less cheery. The hustle and bustle never stops, Baekhyun notes, as he watches the familiar Seoul skyscrapers become tiny dots when the plane climbs a higher altitude.

Beside him, Kyungsoo is fast asleep, a blanket draped over his body. The day is only starting but for idols like them who almost function 24/7, sleep is taken on every opportunity they can get. Baekhyun closes his eyes and joins Kyungsoo in his sleep.

 

 

They arrive at Tokyo at nine. Kyungsoo was obviously irritated prior to their flight, but he catches the smile that breaks on his lips the moment they step off the plane. _The air in Japan is already doing things to him_ , he thinks giddily. 

They check in their luggage first. They're staying at a five-star hotel in Shinjuku, right in the heart of the city, so it's easier to get around. Kyungsoo scolds him for choosing something so fancy for such a short trip. Baekhyun simply smiles. That's exactly the reason why he chose this place - it's their first trip with only the two of them so he wants them to be as comfortable as much as possible, even if they're only staying for three days.

 

 

 

Baekhyun may be an impulsive traveler but he's not a shitty planner. When Kyungsoo asks him "Do you even have an itinerary?" when they get into the taxi, he simply flashes him a bright smile before he gives directions to the driver.

Their first stop is at Kamakura, a quaint seaside city located on the south of Tokyo. They pass by the beach and he watches  Kyungsoo gaze outside. The beach is mostly empty save for a select few who brave the freezing cold and approach the winter sea in their wetsuit, with a surf board and all. Outside, the temperature is around 12 degrees but the sun is beating down harshly on them, sun rays pouring in through their car window. Majority of it falls on Kyungsoo's side of the car, illuminating his profile. 

Baekhyun notes the calmness of the sea but gets distracted by Kyungsoo. He takes note of the gentle slope of his nose, the dip of his philtrum, the tiny mole tucked near his cupid's bow, the perfect heart shape of his lips even when viewed from the side. He stares at the sea again, at the body of water glimmering under the sunlight. He sighs dreamily and wishes he could also walk hand in hand with Kyungsoo by the beach.

 

They visit Kotokuin Temple, the temple that houses the Kamakura Daibutsu. There is already foot traffic when they arrive. The crowd are mostly made of tour groups but locals are abundant as well.

Baekhyun takes in the sight of the Daibutsu, a 13-meter bronze statue of Buddha that sits in the open air. It's the second largest Buddha statue in Japan and the third largest in the world. The exterior of the statue is already marred by the weather but here it is, still sitting proud in its serene position. The blue sky makes a nice contrast to the faded metal of the statue and with the lush greens of the city as its backdrop, it continues to be a sight to behold even through decades and several typhoons after. 

He takes a couple of pictures of the Daibutsu before he catches Kyungsoo staring at its right side. When he follows his line of sight, he sees a queue of people entering the statue.

Kyungsoo turns to him. "Do you want me to take your picture?" 

He glances around. There are still a couple of people queued for the picture-taking spot. "Of course!"

When his turn comes, he imitates the Daibutsu's lotus position, albeit only with his hands. He motions for Kyungsoo to do the same and have his picture taken too, but the other shakes his head. He doesn't relent though and Kyungsoo, noticing they're holding up the line, eventually gives in and passes his camera to Baekhyun.

He wears one of his lazy tight-lipped smiles, the one he uses when he's too tired to put up a front or when he's forced to do something he doesn't want to.  

"Smile!" He shouts behind the camera. Kyungsoo still refuses to show his teeth. 

"Say Baekhyunnie!" He shouts again, emphasizing on the last syllable of his nickname, so that he's flashing all of his teeth. "Chakanim, chakanim!" He adds, imitating one of Kyungsoo's most iconic roles, "Say Baekhyunnie is lovable!"

Kyungsoo does not only smile but actually laughs, his eyes disappearing into crescents and his cheeks forming a scrunch. Baekhyun clicks the shutter. He thinks he couldn't have captured anything more perfect.

 

 

From Kamakura, they go to Enoshima next. It's a small offshore island connected to former by a causeway. 

According to the local city guide that Baekhyun is reading, traditional folklore suggests that the island surfaced through the will of the goddess Benzaiten. She used the island as her home in response to the five-headed dragon who used to plague the villagers in the area. The five-headed dragon instantly fell in love with Benzaiten but the goddess, aware of the dragon's history, rejected his love. The five-headed dragon promised to change and stop causing harm to the village. It curled up on the island in shame, facing south, and now it is believed to make up the uphills on the island.

A small yet crowded village comes into view when they arrive. At the main gate of the shrine stands a weathered _torii_ , marked with a Japanese word both of them couldn't read. Several restaurants and souvenir shops line up the place. A whiff of the sea breeze, mixed with the smell of seafood being grilled, greets their nose. The lovely scent of the countryside. Oddly enough, it reminds Baekhyun of home.

The path to the shrine area is made up of several flight of stairs. Baekhyun takes one look at them, then at Kyungsoo, before he blurts out, "In the count of three, two, one..race! Whoever loses treats the winner to lunch!" 

Baekhyun is pretty fit - if he does say so himself - so he is positive that he's winning. He never skips on leg day after all, although admittedly, Kyungsoo still has nicer calves and thighs than him without even trying. He takes two steps at a time in his determination to finish first. It's not until he reaches the first landing when he notices that Kyungsoo has not yet caught up with him. In fact, he seems to be taking his time, hands in his coat pockets and eyes only staring blankly at Baekhyun as he walks up. 

Baekhyun puts his hands on his hips. "C'mon, you're no fun." 

"I'm not wasting my energy," Kyungsoo deadpans, holding to his arm as he reaches the landing.

"Just admit that you're getting old. Your knee joints probably crack when you walk," He teases. When he sees Kyungsoo's eyes widen at his statement, he adds, "I can't believe I'm traveling with a grandpa."

"Who are you calling a grandpa, huh?!"

And that's all it takes for Kyungsoo to chase after him as he sprints his way up.

By the time they reach the top, both of them are panting hard, breaths coming out in puffs in the cold winter air. The air suddenly feels heavier and Baekhyun unbuttons his coat. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, removes his altogether. Baekhyun smacks him hard on the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Put it back on. Do you want to catch a cold?!"

"It's hot," Kyungsoo replies, but puts his coat back on nonetheless.

The actual shrine area is composed of several mini shrines, spread out all over the place. The largest one catches Baekhyun's eye and he tugs Kyungsoo to approach it with him. In front of the shrine stands a large, white ring made up of bundled grass and held up by a wooden frame. Baekhyun checks his travel guide to see what the ring stands for.

"If you pass through this white ring, you'll achieve purification."

Kyungsoo gives him an amused smile. "Then, you go first."

"No way," he chuckles. "Have you even seen me? I'm already pure as snow."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him and walks towards the building.

On the left of side of the shrine is a panel where several small wooden plaques hang. These plaques are called _ema,_. They contain people's prayers and wishes and are left in the shrine to hang where the gods are believed to receive them. Baekhyun takes two blank plaques and hands one to Kyungsoo.

"Be careful of your wish," He warns as Kyungsoo begins to write. 

"I got it," Kyungsoo replies, concentrating on his work, "It's not like I'm going to wish for additional height or a hot body."

_You're already hot as you are,_ he wants to say but doesn't. Instead, he replies, "It's just that the god enshrined here is extra special. She's considered as the deity for artists and entertainers."

Kyungsoo turns to him and he can almost see the gears turning in his head as he mouths a silent "Ahhh". 

They hang their finished _emas_  side by side, joining the wishes of a hundred strangers. Baekhyun's wish is simple - " _May our fans continue to support us and may we have another fruitful year. We ask for more strength and guidance so we can continue to stand onstage as EXO, the group that everyone loves"._ Kyungsoo's wish is short yet thoughtful (" _I wish for our members to always be healthy and happy in whatever they do"),_ as expected of him. Both plaques forego their name.

When Kyungsoo asks him about it, he simply shrugs. "The gods will receive our wishes well, regardless." 

"What if she grants them to another person?"

Baekhyun bites his finger and pretends to think for a second. "No, she won't." He smiles and gestures at themselves. "I bet men these handsome rarely come here. She won't forget our faces for a while." 

They roam around the area some more, throwing 100 yen coins at shrine collection boxes while saying a small prayer. Baekhyun swears he hasn't prayed this much in a while, but it's all good. He wishes for the good health of his family, for the happiness of his friends, for more interesting projects to come his way. The last wish he does gets carried by a 500 yen coin that lands perfectly inside the collection box of a tiny wishing pond. He lets out the breath he doesn't notice he's been holding.

 "What did you wish for this time?" Kyungsoo asks.

He grins. "It's a secret." 

Kyungsoo stares at him but doesn't pursue the subject. _For you to never stop loving me_ , he wants to say, but as if he could bring himself to tell him that.

 

Samuel Cocking Garden turns out to be a lot more beautiful than the pictures can provide. He's a little breathless, despite taking several escalators to reach this part of the uphill. He blames it on the heavy air, on the beautiful array of flowers before him, on the way the sunlight catches Kyungsoo's profile, making him look _almost_ ethereal. It's already been years since they've been together but somehow he still finds himself getting mesmerized by Kyungsoo's face. He doesn't know what to make of it.

A hundred tulips of varying colors adorn the garden - yellow, red, orange, and white. A few are not yet in full bloom. Baekhyun has never been a huge fan of flowers but he finds them beautiful. He likes seeing them in houses and held by girls. He's fully aware that he looks pretty with them too; he's never the type to say no when fans ask him to wear their personally handcrafted flower crown.

Beside him, Kyungsoo takes pictures of the tulips with his phone, says he's sending them to his mom back home. Baekhyun briefly wonders what it would be like to pluck a couple of these flowers, make a crown out of them, and place them on Kyungsoo's head. 

They get their lunch at Lon Cafe, a small coffee shop that sits at the back of the garden. He orders an apple pie french toast and lemongrass tea while Kyungsoo orders matcha french toast with black coffee. The coffee shop is already fully occupied by the time they arrive so they settle for the outdoor seats instead. The heater under the table blowing hot air on their thighs is not exactly comfortable but the view of the sea from seat totally makes up for it.

 

 

A few more escalators and an elevator ride later and they find themselves on the top deck of Enoshima Sea Candle, a lighthouse-cum-tower that stands on the highest point of the island. It reminds Baekhyun of their own Namsan Tower back home, except that what he sees this time are the entire island, the surrounding beaches, and the endless sea in lieu of the familiar Seoul cityscape.

The winds are stronger at this level. It completely messes up his hair and usually he would mind, but this time he lets it be. He's not surrounded by stylists and the only cameras in the vicinity are pointed at everywhere but him. 

Baekhyun tries to come closer to the fence to take a look at the ground below the tower but hesitates. He hates that at twenty-five years old, his fear of heights still hasn't gone down a bit.

"I'm here," Kyungsoo whispers behind him, hands gently gripping his shoulders. "I'm holding you. You won't fall."

He cranes his neck to look at Kyungsoo. The other smiles at him reassuringly .

He takes another step closer, closing the distance between himself and the fence. Below, all he sees are abundant trees along with a few houses.

He closes his eyes and lets the wind blow directly on his face. Kyungsoo slings an arm around his shoulders, holding him closer.

Kyungsoo is right. He won't fall. Besides, there's nowhere else to fall but in the arms of the person holding him like this. 

 

 

The descent back to the village is a lot less exciting, Baekhyun finds out, especially when accompanied by a grumbling stomach. He whines to Kyungsoo that he's hungry.

"We just ate, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo deadpans.

"But that's not _rice_." He retorts. 

They find the remedy to his problem in the form of white, sticky dumpling balls cooked on a skewer. These dumplings are called _dango_  and its pungy sweet scent is enough to tickle anyone's appetite. He almost salivates when the cooking lady pours a brown, sweet sauce on the dumplings before handing them to another customer.

They get six sticks of dango, three for each of them. They finish them in a narrow back alley next to the dango stall, sitting side by side on a tiny wooden bench covered by a red cloth. Baekhyun feels a surge of deja vu; he swears he's seen this in an anime before. As from which title, he can't remember.

One of the cooking ladies comes to their seat and hands each of them a warm cup of green tea. Kyungsoo goes to fish out a few coins from his pocket but the lady assures them the tea is complimentary.

"It's a little gift for my handsome customers", she adds with a giggle without taking her eyes off Kyungsoo. Baekhyun smiles despites himself. He knows the feeling a little too well. It's not like he hasn't caused the same effect on other people - he's seen girls become enamoured of him, even he's simply standing. As idols, they're used to having girls fall for them - their career thrives on that, after all - but seeing Kyungsoo win people like this, it's fascinating. _Fascinating and reassuring_ , he ponders. It's reassuring in a way that he knows he's not the only one completely enraptured by him.

Kyungsoo admits he is still hungry after they finish their snacks so they buy dried squid to munch on while walking around. The sun is beginning to set but the activity in the village is still as busy as it was when they arrived this morning.

 

The commute on the way back to their hotel is relatively silent, with Baekhyun humming a quiet tune and Kyungsoo listening to music with earphones on. When they reach their hotel room, Baekhyun plops down face first onto their shared bed without bothering to take off his coat.

"Get up," Kyungsoo nudges him. "We still need to wash and get dinner downstairs." The bed dips. When he opens one eye, Kyungsoo is already lying down beside him.

"Hey," he pokes Kyungsoo's cheek. "Are you regretting coming here with me?"

"Baekhyun, it's only the _first_ day." Kyungsoo replies without looking at him. "But to answer your question, no, I'm not regretting it."

"Then, will you regret your decision if I ask you to come back to Enoshima and jog by the beach with me early tomorrow morning?" When Kyungsoo doesn't answer, he adds, "I want to watch the Japanese sunrise."

Kyungsoo nods and wraps an arm around his waist. When both of them get into bed later, properly cleaned up and dressed down in their yukata, Baekhyun falls asleep with the smell of Kyungsoo's shampoo the last thing on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun is already high up in the sky when Baekhyun wakes up. He tries to stretch but finds he can't move. Kyungsoo has him trapped in a tight embrace - his head is resting on his shoulder, his arms and legs are draped over his, his breathing is on his neck. Baekhyun grabs his phone from the nightstand and checks the time. It's already 10 am. Both of them vowed to get up at four in the morning today before they slept last night.

He tries to nudge Kyungsoo awake. "Kyungsoo."

He gets a loud snore in return.

Baekhyun tries to untangle himself from the other but Kyungsoo won't budge. He can't blame him - they were running on three hours of sleep yesterday after all so it's only understandable to sleep in today. Plus, he was the one who dragged Kyungsoo straight to Japan after he had just finished filming. The thought makes him guilty but he thinks he couldn't have done it any other way. Giving up momentarily, he settles on watching Kyungsoo's sleeping form instead.

Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo's chest rise and fall in time with his steady breathing. He counts the long eyelashes on his lids. As gently as he can, he pokes the tiny mole on his cupid bow with a finger, giggling when the latter grunts at his gesture. The mole is barely visible from a safe distance but when Kyungsoo's face is mere inches away from his like this, he can see it clearly. He revels in the feeling that he's only one of the few who can see Kyungsoo like this.

Eventually, he gets bored of being the only one awake, with only Kyungsoo's snores the sounds he can hear in the room. He turns away from Kyungsoo to distance himself a little but the other hugs him tigher, his chest pressing against his back while he buries his nose in Baekhyun's hair.

"Kyungsoo, I can't move." 

"You don't have to."

He turns around so they're face-to-face. 

"You're _awake_ ," he accuses, poking the tip of Kyungsoo's nose. "It's time to get up, _baby boy_."

That gets Kyungsoo to open his eyes, at least. He knows how much the other hates _cutesy_ pet names. "I'm _not_ your baby boy."

"Then start moving, will you?"

Kyungsoo does as he's told, but only to turn away from Baekhyun and to cover his eyes with his arm. 

Baekhyun sighs in defeat. He needs to change his tactics.

Before Kyungsoo could drift to sleep again, he ducks under the covers and drapes himself over him. Opening his boyfriend's yukata, he starts peppering kisses all over his body, starting from his collarbones all the way to his torso. Kyungsoo has a lot of moles on his body and it has become one Baekhyun's favorite hobbies to trace these constellations on his skin. He plants a light kiss on each mole that he sees, one on his chest and one on his stomach. He unties the yukata completely as he slides lower on Kyungsoo's body, situating himself between the other's legs. He rubs his face on his crotch and grins when he notices Kyungsoo is already half-hard.

He looks up to see Kyungsoo peering at him under the cover, eyes clouded with lust. No trace of sleep can be seen on his face. 

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything so Baekhyun continues, noses his crotch once more before he plants a soft kiss to the tip of his cock through his boxers. Kyungsoo's breath hitches but he doesn't dare break eye contact with Baekhyun. Baekhyun slowly tugs at Kyungsoo's boxers, revealing soft skin, the faintest happy trail, before he's pulling it all the way down until Kyungsoo's hard cock springs to his belly. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he brings the tip closer to his mouth, swirling his tongue lazily around the slit as if he's sampling the taste for the first time.

He licks a stripe from the underside before he wraps his mouth around Kyungsoo's cock. Kyungsoo places a hand at the back of his head and pushes him closer, motioning him to move, to which he gladly complies. 

He sucks Kyungsoo all the way in until his cock is almost hitting the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks. Above him, Kyungsoo is breathing in short, heavy pants, his grip on Baekhyun's hair now tighter. Baekhyun hums around his cock; it's an unspoken truth that between the two of them, he's the one with an oral fixation. He loves the weight of Kyungsoo's cock on his tongue, loves the way his lips stretches around the girth when Kyungsoo is thrusting on his mouth. But more than anything else, he loves the way he can make Kyungsoo come undone when he does this, pupils blown and breath in hitches.

Baekhyun is still sucking him off when Kyungsoo pulls him up by the hair. He cringes at the pain but lets out a loud groan when Kyungsoo nudges his own erection with his knee and pulls him for a kiss. Baekhyun lets himself melt into his mouth until Kyungsoo's lips are traveling on his neck, then on his clavicle, sucking on the skin. He reaches between them until he's palming Baekhyun through his boxers. He pushes his hand inside and gives Baekhyun's cock a few tugs, stroking him from the base to the tip.

Baekhyun leans back to discard his boxer briefs before Kyungsoo is kissing him again. He ruts against the other, moaning onto Kyungsoo's mouth when their erections rub together. He wraps his hand around their cocks, stroking them both. A moment later, he feels Kyungsoo's hand wrap around his. He removes his hand and lets Kyungsoo's larger hand stroke the two of them at a maddening pace. 

He leans his elbows on the side of Kyungsoo's head for support. His bangs are falling on the other's forehead, but he doesn't seem to mind. Kyungsoo gazes at him with dark, lustful eyes and it pierces through Baekhyun. It sends a spark of arousal to his gut, it sets his skin on fire.

"You're so beautiful like this," Kyungsoo whispers lowly on his skin and that's all it takes for him to come, a cry on his lips.

Kyungsoo drinks it all in, drinks his moans and cries as he captures his lips back with his own. Kyungsoo pumps their cocks even after Baekhyun is spent. He cries at the oversensitivity but doesn't pry Kyungsoo's hand away because he knows he's also chasing his orgasm. He comes not much later, white spurts joining the drying come from Baekhyun's release earlier.

Baekhyun plops down and rests his head on Kyungsoo's chest, suddenly tired and sated all at once. Their day has barely started but their plans are already ruined.

Kyungsoo kisses the crown of his head.

"I can't believe I just had dick for breakfast." He murmurs. 

Kyungsoo lightly hits the back of his head. "Get off me."

Maybe this change of plans is not so bad after all.

 

Late lunch is at a cute sushi restaurant two blocks from their hotel. Instead of using the typical conveyor belt, this restaurant serves dainty sushi plates in toy bullet trains, a minitiaure version of the metro's _shinkansen_. Baekhyun is forever amused, which leads him to press additional orders so he can watch the toy trains serve them sushi some more.

Kyungsoo scolds him after he gets their 16th plate but eats all the orders that arrive after nonetheless. Before they know it, they already have two towers of stacked sushi plates on their table. Kyungsoo counts them but gives up when he reaches the 20th mark and sees there's more. 

"Bye-bye abs," Baekhyun blurts out, patting his food baby, while slumped on his chair. He's bloated to the brim.

Kyungsoo laughs and imitates him, patting his own tummy with both hands. He looks left and right before he inches closer to the table. Kyungsoo unbuttons his pants, thinking he's discreet.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun whispers, amused at the other.

"I'm letting my belly get some air." He wears the cutest helpless smile Baekhyun has seen. "I can't breathe anymore." 

Baekhyun lets out the loudest laughter he's had since they arrived in Japan.  Kyungsoo kicks him under the table.

 

Shinjuku is as vibrant in the daylight as it is in night time. The absence of neon lights doesn't make the city any less interesting. If anything, the afternoon only highlights the city's charm, the cascades of the sunlight adding a soft glow on the plethora of skyscrapers and malls in the neighborhood. The sky serves as the mellow backdrop of the bustling city; humble in its nature, while the activity on the ground never stops.

_Shinjuku is not called 'The Shopping Mecca of Tokyo' for nothing_ , Baekhyun muses, as he notices that in almost every corner they turn , there's bound to be a department store. Plastered on its walls are colorful signages and advertisements of various brands - some of which he's familiar with, some he simply doesn't know to read the name of. They follow the flow of the crowd and let themselves get immersed in the pulsating rhythm of the city. If Baekhyun were to liken the city of Shinjuku to music, he'd choose funky jazz - classy and unobtrusive yet always bursting with life.

They find themselves inside a home fragrances store later in their stroll. Located in between two electronic stores, the tiny shop looks unassuming on the outside but their collection of products on the inside is anything but. Baekhyun busies himself in taking a whiff of fragrance oils - sometimes even wafting them on his wrists - while Kyungsoo takes his time checking the scented candles. He ends up buying vanilla and jasmine fragrance oils. Kyungsoo buys bamboo and sesame scented wax candles.

When they leave the shop, the sky is already a blend of blue and orange, the onset of dusk. Alarm bells start ringing in Baekhyun's head and he grabs Kyungsoo by the wrist as he runs towards the train station.

"Where are we going, Baekhyun?!" Kyungsoo calls behind him but he doesn't answer and only runs.

They barely make it to the arriving train. It's only when they're already inside the train car when he notices he hasn't let go of Kyungsoo's wrist yet. He immediately retrieves his hand and creates a distance between him and Kyungsoo. Japanese people are generally modest - plus, he doubts anyone in this train car recognizes them - but he still can't afford to slip up in public. Kyungsoo doesn't touch him but his eyes are questioning. Baekhyun looks at the soles of his feet to keep himself from meeting Kyungsoo's eyes.

They arive at their stop ten minutes later and this time Baekhyun merely walks with Kyungsoo trailing after him. Kyungsoo holds his arm and looks around. This train station is filled with a more diverse crowd - families with their children, high school kids in matching clothes, young couples arm in arm. Baekhyun drops two 500 yen coins in the machine and gets two tiny paper tickets in return. Kyungsoo follows him in silence as he lines up for a queue. A few minutes later and a cable car arrives in front of them.

" _Baekhyun_ ," Kyungsoo hisses, "Where are we going?"

Baekhyun flashes him a nervous smile as they step into the cable car.

 

Kyungsoo keeps a distance from him in the ride but his eyes never leave Baekhyun's form. They're still questioning, also a little accusing, but Baekhyun can't find the heart to tell him about their destination. He'll find out soon anyway.

Baekhyun tries to let him be, _he has the right to be a little angry_ , he thinks, but as the cable car moves forward, he finds himself scooting closer and closer to Kyungsoo until their knees are touching. This is not his first time to ride a cable car - he thinks of all the times he rode one on his visits to Namsan Tower - but he hates how it never fails to scare him in the slightest nonetheless. _Man up, Byun Baekhyun_ , he scolds himself, _this should already be nothing to you_ \- He feels a hand drop on his waist. When he turns, Kyungsoo is giving him a look that says _I know you_. Sometimes he forgets that Kyungsoo knows him like the back of his hand. Years of spending time in the presence of one another taught them this: the master to read each other's actions. All it takes is a slight tremble of the lips, a twitch of the eye, a fall in the step. Kyungsoo, being a man of few words, doesn't always verbally acknowledge the irregularities he catches on Baekhyun. But Baekhyun is sure that he _knows_ for what Kyungsoo fails to speak out loud, he always conveys through his touches. Just like the comforting hand that is massaging his waist right now. 

"Just look straight."  Kyungsoo tells him. 

He does as he's told and _tries_ his best to prevent himself from looking on the ground below. He doesn't need to try too hard, though, when Yomiuri Land slowly comes into view. A carousel, a few small rides, and then what Baekhyun swears the _tallest_ roller coaster he has ever seen in his life.

The screams of the riders as the roller coaster drops sends a rush of adrenaline to his veins and Baekhyun suddenly can't wait 'til he tries these rides himself.

"I can't believe you took me to an _amusement park,_ " Kyungsoo accuses him but there's no bite to his tone. When Baekhyun glances at him, his face is lit up in excitement as his eyes take in their surroundings.

"I'm the best itinerary planner, ever." Baekhyun quips. Kyungsoo doesn't tell him otherwise.

 

The entire amusement park is already illuminated in bright, LED lights when they get off from the cable car. From the Christmas trees, to the park rides, to the food stalls - all are sparkling in color. This is due to the event called "Jewellumination" that is based on the concept of colored jewel lights lighting up the whole place during winter. Kyungsoo takes a picture of every space he could capture, doe eyes gone even wider as he openly gapes at the place. 

Baekhyun snaps his fingers in time with the changing color of the LED lights on a nearby Christmas tree. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," he taps the other's shoulder to get his attention, "This is the result when Bucheon's electric generator visits Japan: the magic happens."

"Shut up, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says but he's laughing. "You're reciting the tagline for another amusement park." Then, something catches his eye. "Oh, shall we ride that first?" 

Kyungsoo is pointing to a bike roller coaster called Skycycle. Baekhyun considers it for a moment. The height of the ride seems short and fairly manageable even in his terms. He agrees.

Baekhyun admits later that he may overestimated himself  when he thought the height of this ride was fairly manageable. _It is anything but_ , he thinks wryly, as he pedals side by side with Kyungsoo on the two-seater ride. The good thing about it is they can pedal at their own pace. In actuality, it's a double-edged sword because the slower they go, the more he has to look down, and the more he gets terrified. Each slight turn makes him feel like they're going to topple down and he has to control himself from gripping the handle bars too tight. 

"I felt like we were biking to heaven," Kyungsoo tells him afterwards. Baekhyun doesn't know what to make of his statement.

They ride the Space Jet, a rotating ride that moves up and down; the Wave Swinger, a suspended swing ride that twirls them around in the sky. Both take him high off the ground but Baekhyun realizes he doesn't mind, he loves the feeling of the wind gushing past his face as he gets spun around in mid-air. And because he's secretly a child, he drags Kyungsoo to ride the carousel with him as well. Kyungsoo secretly flips him off when he pretends to be a cowboy chasing after the latter ("Baekhyun, you're riding a _reindeer_ ").

The best things are saved for last, Baekhyun thinks, that is why they're standing in front of Bandit right now, the amusement park's famous 60-meter roller coaster. He gulps as he looks up to the roller coaster.  This is his first time riding a coaster this _high_. He also wishes it won't be his last.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kyungsoo asks, snapping him out of his inner dilemma. "If you don't want to go, we can just ride something else. You don't have to force yourself." 

Baekhyun tries to smile at him reassuringly. "No, it's okay. I'm completely fine. I actually find roller coasters fun." This is not a lie; he recalls riding the roller coaster in Lotte World and thinking it was one of the best things he's ever ridden. 

Kyungsoo is eyeing him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We can't miss out this chance. Might as well take advantage of it while we're here." The last sentence is more of an assurance to himself than an answer to Kyungsoo. 

"Alright. But I really don't understand why people like to make themselves suffer. Queueing in the cold like this for an hour-" He sees Kyungsoo visibly shiver, "-all for a ride that scares them out of their wits."

He laughs and wraps an arm around the shoulder of the latter. "But Kyungsoo, you're _one_ of those people."

"Doesn't make it any less weird," Kyungsoo smirks.

An hour and a half later and it's finally their turn. Baekhyun sends a little prayer of thanks when fate favors him and places them in the middle seat. Kyungsoo stows his glasses in the safety net attached to their ride. After pulling their restraints onto place, Kyungsoo offers his hand to him. Baekhyun takes it gladly, holding it tight.

"Ready?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I'm _fucking_ ready," He replies.

A ball of fire gets released in the air and their train is moving, the operator's "Go, Go, Bandit!" echoing behind them.

Baekhyun starts re-evaluating his life decisions when the roller coaster begins its ascent to the lift hill.

"Will this ever stop going up?" Baekhyun asks to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo answers. Baekhyun might just be imagining it, but he swears Kyungsoo's voice also quivers.

The train finally comes to a halt. It's only for a brief second, though, because before Baekhyun can take a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, the roller coaster is already descending on its first drop and he's left screaming his lungs out.

Bandit lasts longer and goes faster than he could possibly imagine. When the roller coaster train returns to the launch station, he's breathless and his knuckles are white from gripping Kyungsoo's hand too hard. He glances at the other, which prompts Kyungsoo to glance back at him, and they both break out in a laugh. Kyungsoo has tears formed on the corner of his eyes which he wipes with the sleeves of his coat when they get off. Kyungsoo swears he's not any better though with his hair sticking out in all directions. He tries to ruffle it back into place before Kyungsoo swats his hand away and fixes it himself.

"That was the best roller coaster ride of my life," they say at the same time. They both erupt into more laughter.

 

Bandit is _fun_ but after coming to an agreement that the ride is quite overwhelming, they proceed to stroll around the park for the mean time. They end up at the left side of the park and pass through a long tunnel also decorated by bright, LED lights. Kyungsoo is openly gaping at the flickering lights, this time recording it on video when the lights change colors in every five seconds or so, in sync with the cheery music playing in the background. Baekhyun is walking a few steps ahead but Kyungsoo soon catches up to him. He moves a few steps more so that he's leading. He turns around and starts to walk backwards, pointing his camera at Baekhyun.

Both of them are no strangers to the camera anymore but for some odd reason, Baekhyun still gets flustered when it is Kyungsoo who's filming him. Not knowing what to say, he settles for something he often hears.

" _Kirei desu ne_ ~" he says in straight Japanese, even imitating the slight head tilt for maximum effect. 

Behind the camera, Kyungsoo laughs, the type where he tips his head back and scrunches his cheeks. " _Sou desu ne_." Then, he switches back to Korean and adds, "You're more beautiful than all these lights combined, though." Kyungsoo is looking straight at him, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Baekhyun halts in his step, almost trips even, completely taken aback. Suddenly, he's thankful for all the changing colors that these LED lights cast on him so Kyungsoo can't see the blush that probably dusts his cheeks right now. _You're one to talk_ , he wants to reply, as he stares at the way the light bounches off Kyungsoo's cheeks when he smiles, but something lodges in his throat so he doesn't say anything back. He figures he must have been staring for too long because Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow at him as if saying _What are you waiting for?_ so he jogs to catch up on him. He slings an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder and pretends to ignore the warm swelling on his chest that's threatening to burst.

 

 

Baekhyun buys them yakisoba for dinner. It's a little salty for his taste but he feels like he can eat anything right now just to fill the hunger that's gnawing in his stomach. Kyungsoo buys them hot chocolate to ward off the cold and churros for dessert. He gets a plain one for himself and gives a caramel flavored one to Baekhyun. They're now in front of the fountain, waiting for the light show to start along with many others, enduring the freezing cold of the night. Kyungsoo is currently talking about where they should go the following day when he notices a tiny bit of churros that got stuck on the corner of his mouth. He wipes it with his thumb, causing Kyungsoo to stop talking. 

"You had something on your face," He offers when Kyungsoo stares at him blankly. 

Kyungsoo doesn't reply. Instead, he leans in until his face is mere inches away from Baekhyun's. Baekhyun feels his heart thump in his chest, he knows Kyungsoo hates PDA, but _it_ still crosses his mind. _He won't do it_ , he assures himself, _he can't do it when we're out in the open like this_. His thoughts gets interrupted when Kyungsoo wipes something on his lips with his thumb. Baekhyun blinks and Kyungsoo is already leaning back, suckling his thumb to get rid of whatever it is he wiped from Baekhyun's mouth.

"You had cream on your lips," Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun is the one staring this time. Then, he whispers, "If we were not in public, I would have licked it off your face." He has that smug smirk on, the one that Baekhyun loves to kiss off, because it's the one he wears when he knows _exactly_ what he's doing. Sometimes, Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo is even aware of how attractive he is but it is moments like this where Kyungsoo reminds him that yes, he knows, even without directly talking about it.

He wants to reply something equally cheeky but gets distracted when the light show officially starts. The water shoots up in rhythm with the upbeat music, the lights illuminating them as the water fountain dances together. Baekhyun is used to glaring lights onstage, used to melting under their heat as they illuminate each move that he makes to the beat of their music, but watching the lights dance in sync with the water like this, it's nothing like he's experienced before. It's mesmerizing in its implicity. 

 

 

They considered riding another roller coaster but settled on something 'mild' instead, which is why they're sitting across each other in a ferris wheel gondola right now. Baekhyun finds it funny that they're isolated at the moment but he feels in tune with the city more than ever. They're secluded from the rest of the crowd, roughly 90 meters off the ground, and usually heights make his knees tremble but they currently have a view so fantastic that his fear is pushed to the back of his mind. From where they are, he can see the entire Tokyo cityscape, with the Tokyo Tower and Skytree sticking out from the rest. If he squints, he can almost make out the outline of Mt. Fuji from this distance.

Tokyo is no stranger to him, he realizes, but he's still very much a stranger to Tokyo. They rarely get the chance to explore the city whenever they come here, with their tight schedule only permitting their hotel room and the concert venue as the main points of their itinerary. He can probably count on his fingers the rare times they manage to go out after work and more often than not, they never really stay far away from their hotel. Usually, it's a quick trip to a nearby pub or a convenience store to either fill their grumbling stomach or help them wash away the excess adrenaline after a high-energy concert. 

Baekhyun doesn't even notice he's been spacing out until Kyungsoo clears his throat. He has an amused look on his face.

"This scene seems strangely familiar," Baekhyun says to break the ice, "I feel like I've seen it in a movie before." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo considers this for a moment. "Hmmm, is this the scene where you propose to suck me off?"

Baekhyun covers his mouth in mock surprise, pretends to be utterly scandalized. "Is this really what you take me for, Kyungsoo?" He clutches his chest for additional theatrics. "Someone who will give you a blow job in a public place?" 

Kyungsoo kicks his foot.

"Everyone!" He shouts, "The modest and well-mannered Do Kyungsoo is a fraud! He is actually a pervert!" Kyungsoo goes over to his seat and grabs his neck in an attempt to stop him but it's all in vain, Baekhyun's fuse has officially been lit up. What he doesn't expect is for Kyungsoo to grab his face and kiss him, successfully shutting him up. 

Baekhyun lets himself melt in the mold of Kyungsoo's mouth. It brings back the warmth swelling in his chest, now in full bloom. Kyungsoo swipes a tongue on his bottom lip and he lets him in, lets Kyungsoo explore his mouth like it was his own. It sends a jolt down his spine and he tries to reciprocate with the same fervor, nibbling ever so slightly on Kyungsoo's bottom lip as his hands wander on Kyungsoo's chest, feeling the solid muscle underneath even through several layers of clothing. Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo locks his upper lip between his but Kyungsoo takes it all in. He lightly pushes Kyungsoo back to break them off.  By the time they pull away, both of them are breathless but Kyungsoo is grinning when he bumps his forehead against Baekhyun's.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't blow you right now," Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo smacks him on the shoulder. "But I have something else to give you instead? Please forgive me." He gets a small envelope from his bag and gives it to Kyungsoo.

Inside is a silver chain bracelet, almost identical to the one he owns. He watches Kyungsoo put it around his wrist.

"It doesn't look like it, but it's a health bracelet. My grandma says it's supposed to help with your blood flow or something." He laughs nervously. "I'm sorry it's nothing too fancy, but yeah?"

Kyungsoo smiles at him warmly and he feels his heart almost leap out of his chest. "Baekhyun, thank you." Kyungsoo pulls him into another kiss.

 

 

 

 

It's a freezing Sunday morning in Tokyo but snow is still nowhere to be seen. The bus ride from Shinjuku to Mt. Fuji takes two hours and they spend the most of it asleep, heads resting against each other's. They don't wake until the bus is already traversing the elliptical road that takes them to Japan's tallest mountain.

Baekhyun gasps in surprise when the bus passes by a G-clef painted on the road and the road suddenly starts singing. The singing lasts no more than 15 seconds. It's both amazing and eerie. He glances at Kyungsoo and sees he has a similar expression. The Korean guy from across the aisle probably notices their shellshocked faces because he tells them, "This is the song of the mountain. The song of Fuji-san." 

He and Kyungsoo nod their head in amazement.

They reach the fifth station of the mountain some thirty minutes later. The sun is shining brightly but the temperature is around five degrees lower in these parts. While snow is not expected to fall until late December in Tokyo, chunks of it can already be seen on the paved roads of the mountain.

Baekhyun gets off the bus and takes a whiff of the cool mountain air. The view is astounding. From where he stands, he sees the beautiful ridges of a nearby mountain range, dusted in specks of snow. He looks behind him and squints to take a look at the summit. He goes near the ledge and spreads his arms out. He feels like he's on top of the world.

"Kyungsoo, come here." 

When he looks back, though, he notices that Kyungsoo is not around. Feeling a slight surge of panic, he begins to look for the other.

He finds Kyungsoo standing still near where their bus is parked. When he follows his line of sight, he finds Kyungsoo staring at a pair of corgis standing together, having their picture taken with Mt. Fuji as their background.

Kyungsoo takes a picture of the corgis. He doesn't notice his presence until Baekhyun taps him on the shoulder.

"Oh, here you are."

"I should be saying that to you."

Kyungsoo grins as he reviews the pictures he took. Kyungsoo looks at him, then at the corgis, then back at him again before he bursts into a fit of laughter. Baekhyun is confused.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer. Instead, he only stares at Baekhyun before he laughs harder.

"Hey, what are you laughing at!" Baekhyun whines as he shakes Kyungsoo's arm.

The latter wipes his tears before he answers. "The corgis look like you, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun punches him in the arm and stomps towards the souvenir shop.

Kyungsoo follows him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Baekhyun is still pouting when they check out the store. It's filled with all things Mt. Fuji - from Fujisan-shaped cookies and chocolates, to keychains, pens, postcards, and shirts. The store also sells traditional Japanese snacks like mochi and castella. The crowd inside are an interesting mix: he can hear Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and even English being spoken all at once.

Kyungsoo rubs his arm. "Hey, are you still mad? I was joking."

"You told me I look like a dog." 

"But you _do_ look like a puppy sometimes, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo reasons. It's not Baekhyun doesn't know. He's seen his fans compare him to a puppy a hundred times. "Besides, shouldn't you be happy? I compared you to a corgi. That's a cute dog, Baekhyun." 

" _I compared you to a corgi. That's a cute dog, Baekhyun."_ He mocks Kyungsoo, earning himself a light punch on the arm. "You say that as if it's a good thing."

After buying a couple of cookies for families and co-members, they go back outside and join the long queue of people for the picture-taking spot. When it's already their turn, they ask the Japanese high school girl behind them in the line to take their picture. The said girl gladly complies, giggling sotly behind the camera.

"Thank you so much," they bow in unison.

The girl bows back. "Oppa, can I take a picture with you?" She says slowly in Korean.  "I'm a huge fan of EXO, especially of you, Baekhyun-oppa."

Kyungsoo shares a look with him. "I'm sorry but oppa cannot take a picture with you right now." Baekhyun replies in Japanese. "Would you like an autograph instead?"

The girl nods her head and hands him a notebook and a pen. He smiles brightly at her after they sign their autographs.

The girl literally beams at them as she stares at her notebook. "Thank you so much!" The girl offers a 90-degree bow and begins to leave. "Oh and Kyungsoo-oppa, you're really the most handsome guy I've ever seen!" She adds before running to join her friends.

Kyungsoo nudges him playfully, grinning. "Looks like I stole your fan." 

Baekhyun chuckles. _You stole my heart too._

 

_A trip to Japan is not complete without going to an onsen_ , Baekhyun recalls Kyungsoo saying earlier, as they proceed to the locker room. Kyungsoo's choice is Yurari Onsen, a small hot spring facility located on the foot of Mt. Fuji and famous for its amazing view of the mountain. Hot springs are abundant back home too, but he seriously can't remember the last time he went to one since debut for privacy reasons. 

Baekhyun starts to undress in a slow pace. He suddenly feels self-conscious and nervous. He has no issues about getting naked with Kyungsoo - four years of living together in a dorm full of men made him immune to seeing naked male bodies other than his - but this is his first time to get naked with Kyungsoo _in public_. Kyungsoo, who's usually very careful about not showing unnecessary skin onstage, is surprisingly fast in stripping, given their circumstance. He's now standing in all his naked glory while folding his clothes into a neat pile. Baekhyun catches himself staring so he hurries, shoving his discarded clothes all at once into his locker. A few other customers begin to enter the room and Baekhyun tries not to run into the washing area while Kyungsoo trails after him.

He quickly washes himself and wraps the small towel around his head. He feels Kyungsoo eyeing him carefully but pays him no mind and goes ahead to the pools outside. He shivers at the cold and almost jumps when his skin meets the hot water of the main pool. He glances at the thermometer - the water temperature is currently set at 42 degrees. Sinking himself lower, he heaves out a sigh of satisfaction when his body slowly adjusts to the heat, the warmth seeping into his bones. The warm water envelopes his body so nicely he swears he can almost feel all the knots and kinks of his muscles fading away. The view of the Mt. Fuji helps him relax further.

The water sloshes beside him as Kyungsoo gets into the pool. "Enjoying yourself?" 

Baekhyun only hums in response, afraid he'll break the moment if he opens his mouth. 

"You know what else would be perfect?" Kyungsoo asks.

_Nothing else could be perfect,_ he thinks. Here he is, basking in the warmth of one of the best hot springs he's ever been into with the magnificent view of Mt. Fuji in front of him, not to mention his hot singer-actor boyfriend/co-member is sitting beside him, naked. Yes, definitely postcard-perfect.

He shakes his head in response. Kyungsoo smirks and whispers, "A bottle of soju."

Baekhyun sloshes water at him. "You're such an ahjussi, you know?"

Kyungsoo, of courses, sloshes water back at him. "I'm not an ahjussi."

A man in his sixties joins them at the pool and they instantly stop in their ministrations. The said man is glaring daggers at them so they get up and transfer pools.

The pool they transfer to is not so much of a pool as it is a bath tub. Both of them are vertically challenged but they still find it difficult to fit all of their limbs into the small space. To their delight, the tub actually turns out to be a small jacuzzi pool. Baekhyun leans back against jacuzzi jet and hums in satisfaction as the water pressure massages his hips. Kyungsoo does the same. The water is also infused with lavender, making it feel softer to their skin.

After an hour, they take a break from the heated water and lie on the marble bed. There's also water running on the bed which serves as the makeshift cushion to their backs pressed flat on stone.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and clears his thoughts. He focuses on the feeling of water gushing beneath his back, on the cold winter air blowing on his heated skin. Beside him, Kyungsoo is lying still, arms on his sides. Here are South Korea's top idols, he thinks fondly, lying buck naked in the open air. They are baring all there is to see but no one is looking except for the sky above, and Baekhyun has never felt this liberated.

 

 

Dinner is a _washoku_ banquet served to their hotel room. It's filled with several traditional Japanese dishes, some of which Baekhyun has never seen before. Kyungsoo immediately takes away his side dish that contains cucumbers and Baekhyun offers him an apologetic smile. Some of the dishes are either a hit or miss for him. However, there's this side dish named _chawanmushi_  that strikes a spot on his palate. It's an egg custard but instead of being sweet, it's salty and savort. Layered inside are bits of shiitake mushroom and shrimp, which makes a nice texture when combined with the custard. Kyungsoo promises that he'll try to recreate the dish back at the dorm once he gets the recipe right.

Kyungsoo pours him a glass of red wine. He moves for a toast, but Baekhyun gets up from his seat and turns the radio on. Soft, sensual jazz fills the room.

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his wine. Baekhyun expects Kyungsoo to roll his eyes at him but it never comes. Instead, he just smiles with a visible glint in his eyes.  He looks at him like he's the best thing to ever happen to him and Baekhyun suddenly feels at a loss on what to do. 

"You're such a sap," Kyungsoo tells him, eyes focusing on nothing else but Baekhyun, _Baekhyun._

Not for the first time, Kyungsoo renders him speechless, and he has always _been good_ at talking. He feels out of breath, feels like his heart is going to leap out of its cage any moment. It's all too much yet he can't bring himself to look away, not when Kyungsoo is still looking at him.

He smiles and helps Kyungsoo get to his feet. With his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders and Kyungsoo's hands on his waist, they start swaying to the beat of the music. His hands travel to Kyungsoo's neck and Kyungsoo's hand snakes fully around his waist, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo smiles at him. He stares at his eyes, then at his lips and before he knows it, Kyungsoo's lips are on his. 

They start languid and slow but things take a different turn when Kyungsoo begins to kiss him like he's drinking him in. He grabs Baekhyun's collar, grips it tightly, like he's afraid he'll slip out of his fingers if he lets go even for a second. Baekhyun pushes him back slightly and smiles. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Baekhyun breathes out and tries not to focus on the intensity of Kyungsoo's gaze on him. He glances briefly at their window. Outside, the sky is a beautiful gradient of dark blue transitioning into a rich orange. The night is starting to blanket the city but the sun hasn't finished sinking back onto the horizon yet. Below, the city lights are starting to flicker as Tokyo prepares for the night. 

"We're not going anywhere yet," He corrects himself. Kyungsoo nods before he captures Baekhyun's lips with his again. This time, he kisses him slowly. He kisses him like all he wants to do is to memorize Baekhyun's mouth, gentle and languid, taking his time. 

Baekhyun smiles and chases Kyungsoo's mouth. 

Tomorrow, when they're back in Seoul, they're idols bound by rules and tight schedules again. But for now, it's just the two of them, people who find home in each other's arms regardless of where they are.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats profusely* i'm so sorry this is actually a travelogue in the guise of a fic
> 
> a few notes just for visual ref!
> 
> 1\. this is [bandit](http://wowsabi.co/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/yomiuri-land-1.jpg). notice how it's actually taller than the cable car? yeah, it's really high. if you're familiar with shinee, it's the same roller coaster they rode where key was screaming his head off while onew was singing lucifer
> 
> 2\. jewellumination runs from october-january (might be the sole reason why i chose winter as my time frame for this fic). [this](http://imgur.com/a/BNbjZ) is the illumination tunnel that baeksoo passes through
> 
> 3\. the dog scene in the mt. fuji part is a real event that happened to me irl! cries i wish i took a photo, they were so cute T^T
> 
> 4\. in case you were wondering wtf were baeksoo doing lying on a "marble bed", [this](http://www.gotenmori.co.jp/english/images/img-bed-l.jpg) is what i was referring to, but with water!! japanese onsens often have this 'rock bed' where you can lay down and dry off for a min. sometimes there's also water running which makes you semi-subermerged, sometimes they're completely dry. either way, they're very relaxing
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! feedback will be greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
